rockfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson (Gary, 29 de agosto de 1958 — Los Angeles, 25 de junho de 2009) foi um famoso cantor, compositor, dançarino, produtor, empresário, arranjador vocal, filantropo, pacifista e ativista americano. Segundo a revista Rolling Stone faturou em vida cerca de sete mil milhões de dólares,fazendo dele o artista mais rico de toda a história, e um ano após sua morte faturou cerca de mil milhões de dólares.Começou a cantar e a dançar aos cinco anos de idade, iniciando-se na carreira profissional aos onze anos como vocalista dos Jackson ; começou logo depois uma carreira solo em 1971, permanecendo como membro do grupo. Reconhecido nos anos seguintes como Rei do Pop (King Of Pop), cinco dos seus álbuns de estúdio se tornaram os mais vendidos mundialmente de todos os tempos: Off the Wall (1979), Thriller (1982), Bad (1987), Dangerous (1991) e HIStory (1995). Lançou-se em carreira solo no início da década de 1970, ainda pela Motown, editora responsável pelo sucesso do grupo formado por ele e os irmãos. Em idade adulta, gravou o álbum mais vendido e popular da história, Thriller. Jackson é frequentemente citado como "O maior ícone negro de todos os tempos", e com grande importância para a quebra de barreiras raciais, abrindo portas para a dominação da música negra na música popular, e pessoas como Oprah Winfrey e Barack Obama conseguirem o status que tem hoje em dia. No início dos anos 1980, tornou-se uma figura dominante na música popular e o primeiro cantor afro-americano a receber exibição constante na MTV. A popularidade dos seus vídeos musicais transmitidos pela MTV, como "Beat It", "Billie Jean" e "Thriller" são creditados como a causa da transformação do videoclipe em forma de promoção musical e também de ter tornado o então novo canal famoso. Vídeos como "Black or White", "Scream", "Earth Song", entre outros, mantiveram a alta rotatividade dos vídeos de Jackson durante a década de 1990. Foi o criador de um estilo totalmente novo de dança, utilizando especialmente os pés. Com suas performances no palco e clipes, Jackson popularizou uma série de complexas técnicas de dança, como o Robot, o "The Lean" (inclinação de 45º), o famoso "Moonwalk". Seu estilo diferente e único de cantar e dançar, bem como a sonoridade das suas canções influenciaram uma série de artistas nos ramos do hip hop, pop, R&B e rock. Jackson também foi um notável filantropo e humanitário, doando milhões de dólares durante toda sua carreira a causas beneficentes por meio da Dangerous World Tour, compactos voltados à caridade e manutenção de 39 centros de caridades, através da sua própria fundação. No entanto, outros aspectos da sua vida pessoal, como a mudança da sua aparência, principalmente a da cor de pele devido ao vitiligo geraram controvérsia significante a ponto de prejudicar sua imagem pública. Em 1993 foi acusado de abuso infantil, mas a investigação foi arquivada devido a falta de provas e Jackson não foi a tribunal. Depois, casou-se e foi pai de três filhos, todos os quais geraram controvérsia do público. Em 2005, Jackson foi julgado e absolvido das alegações de abuso infantil. Enquanto se preparava para uma nova digressão intitulada This Is It, Jackson morreu de intoxicação aguda do anestésico propofol em 25 de junho de 2009, após sofrer uma paragem cardíaca. O Tribunal de Justiça de Los Angeles considerou sua morte um homicídio, e seu médico pessoal Dr. Conrad Murray foi condenado por homicídio culposo. Sua morte teve uma repercussão internacional instantânea, sendo motivo de comoção por parte dos fãs em muitas partes do mundo, estima-se que até dois mil milhões de pessoas tenham assistido ao funeral pela televisão, já que emissoras do mundo todo transmitiram o evento ao vivo. Em março de 2010, a Sony Music Entertainment assinou um contrato de US$ 250 milhões com o espólio de Jackson para reter os direitos de autor de distribuição para suas gravações até 2017, e lançando cerca de sete álbuns póstumos na década seguinte a sua morte. Maior Artista de todos os tempos: Michael Jackson é o maior artista de todos os tempos segundo o Guinness Book por ter vendido incríveis 1,5 mil milhões de gravações em toda a sua carreira e se manter nos charts musicais desde 1969. Um dos poucos artistas a entrar duas vezes ao Rock And Roll Hall of Fame, seus outros prémios incluem vários recordes certificados pelo Guinness World Records, incluindo "O maior artista de todos os tempos" e um para Thriller como o álbum mundialmente mais vendido de todos os tempos - 15 Grammys e 41 canções a chegar ao topo das paradas como cantor solo - e vendas que superam as 350 milhões de unidades mundialmente, Jackson recebeu centenas de prémios, que fizeram dele o artista mais premiado da história da música popular. Alguns empresários da Sony já registram a incrível marca de mais de 400 milhões,10 . Sua vida, constantemente nos jornais, somada a sua carreira de sucesso como popstar fez dele parte da história da cultura popular mundial. Nos últimos anos, foi citado como "a pessoa mais famosa e conhecida do mundo".frame|Michael Jackson em 1988 Categoria:Rock Categoria:Cantores de rock